Nous, menteurs
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Il détestait ça. [...] Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas tout blanc. [...] Il tomba à genoux. [...] Le monde avait perdu la tête. [...] -Suis-je un ennemi de l'humanité ?" [Amerita]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Nous, menteurs.**

Amérique se rafraîchit le visage puis passa ses mains encore trempées d'eau froide sur ses épaules nouées. Quelle heure était-il ? Deux heures, trois heures du matin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal de tête... Depuis quand les réunions se terminaient-elles si tard ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être fatiguant de faire semblant aussi longtemps... Il était épuisé... vidé. Il ferma le robinet et se prit la tête entre les mains. Donner des idées stupides pour arranger des problèmes graves comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Rire fort. Toujours sourire. Jouer les invincibles imbéciles. Voilà quel était son travail au quotidien.

« Moi, héros. »

Il détestait ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu être le gendarme du monde. Jamais voulu être le grand responsable, le leader incontesté. S'il avait fait la révolution, s'il s'était battu, qu'il avait versé le sang de ses ennemis et les larmes d'Angleterre, c'était pour obtenir la liberté et l'égalité. Pas pour devenir le maître du monde. Pas pour qu'on s'écrase devant lui afin de mieux lui cracher sur le dos. Pas pour qu'on use de lui comme d'une épée ou d'un bouclier au gré des convenances. Mais il comprenait... c'était plus facile ainsi. Il fallait que les autres puissent se convaincre qu'ils étaient dans le juste et que seul l'égoïste américain les empêchaient d'agir pour le bien commun. Il savait que c'était rassurant ; tant qu'il encaissait sans broncher, tant qu'il continuait à parader, cela voulait dire que la situation n'était pas si sombre. Alors, pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas, il portait ce masque qui en irritait tant.

« Moi, tyran. »

Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas tout blanc. Lui, comme tant d'autres, avait fait de terribles choses. Lui, comme tant d'autres, avait des regrets, des remords. Lui, comme tant d'autres, faisait des cauchemars. Tantôt il avait fait le mal en croyant cela légitime. Tantôt il n'avait fait qu'exécuter les ordres, parce qu'il était une nation et qu'il se devait de soutenir son gouvernement. Mais s'il pouvait expliquer ses actes, il ne les trouvait pas pour autant excusables. Et même s'il savait inutile de se morfondre sur des choses pour lesquelles il ne pouvait plus rien, son cœur tressautait parfois douloureusement tandis que d'affreux films se déroulaient devant ses iris noyés. Il y avait des jours où il voulait juste disparaître... rejoindre ces étoiles que lui promettait sa bannière. Toujours il se sentait épié ; les regards du monde entier étaient constamment braqués sur lui. Et à chaque erreur, c'était toutes les fautes passées qu'on lui jetait à la figure, comme s'il en était l'unique détenteur. Il faisait l'innocent, détournait les conversations, retenant d'amères répliques qu'il ruminait des heures, pour chez lui aboutir à la même conclusion ; et s'ils avaient raison ?

« Moi, criminel. »

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Japon, Corée, Vietnam, Cuba, Afghanistan, Irak, Yémen, Kosovo, Libye, Syrie... Entre ceux sur qui il avait usé des pires armes jamais créées, ceux qu'il avait privés d'eau, ceux contre qui il était entré en guerre pour rien et ceux chez qui il n'avait fait qu'envenimer les conflits... Tant de morts... et tout ça pour quoi ? Il avait toujours voulu être puissant... mais pas à ce prix. L'enfant qu'il avait été n'avait jamais rêvé ni de pleurs, ni de cris, ni de sang. Sa force, il n'avait jamais voulu la développer au détriment des autres. Pourtant, il était aujourd'hui l'unique superpuissance. Seul au sommet d'un monde déchiré. Que pouvait-il faire ? De qui était-il le héros ? Y avait-il seulement encore quelqu'un ou quelque chose à sauver ? Le tonnerre des armes et de la guerre ne cesserait-il donc jamais ? Mais pouvait-il s'en plaindre, pouvait-il pleurer, alors qu'il avait contribué à faire grossir et s'étendre l'orage ?

« Moi, lâche. »

Le monde avait perdu la tête, et au rythme où allaient les choses, il finirait par perdre espoir. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour personne. Jamais une union totale des cœurs et des volontés ne serait possible. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus que peur et haine. Aucun héros ne pouvait empêcher l'inéluctable de se produire. La liberté ? L'égalité ? Pff, concepts obscures et sans avenir pour lesquels on s'était battus parce que c'était joli à dire. Parce que ça faisait plus noble. Mais une idée demeure une idée tant qu'on n'a pas le courage de la mettre en pratique. Et du courage, lui n'en avait plus. Voilà pourquoi il pleurait à chaudes larmes, recroquevillé, à terre. Un corps se pressa alors contre le sien et la voix d'Italie, douce, calme, se fit entendre.

-Ces réunions qui s'éternisent te mettent toujours des idées noires dans la tête. Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller comme ça. Je sais bien que la planète va mal et que les peuples des uns haïssent ceux des autres, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul à faire comme si tout allait bien. C'est plus facile de faire semblant à deux.

-Mais je suis... Je suis..., sanglota l'américain.

-Ne confonds pas ta volonté, celle de ton peuple et celle de ton gouvernement. Nous avons tous des reproches à nous faire. Nous avons tous un passé que nous voudrions changer. C'est vrai que tu as perpétré d'abominables actes que certains, et sans doute toi-même, jugent impardonnables, mais tu ne dois pas oublier pour autant tout ce que tu as fait de bien. Tu es Alfred Freedom Jones avant d'être les États-Unis d'Amérique et, moi, je sais que tu es une bonne personne.

Italie se détacha de lui pour lui permettre de se redresser et de se retourner. L'italien pleurait en silence, son sempiternel et apaisant sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là tient aussi pour toi !

FLASH BACK

Italie faisait partie des prisonniers faits par les Alliés. La guerre touchait à son terme et l'Axe allait perdre. L'italien savait qu'il devrait faire face aux horreurs des dernières années. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait était immense mais il ne regrettait pas tout ce temps passé à soutenir Allemagne. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ce que leurs gouvernements et patries avaient décidé de faire et ils s'étaient serrés les coudes comme ils l'avaient pu. Italie savait qu'il avait été pour son ami plus un poids qu'autre chose ; mais un boulet restait une présence et la pire chose qui aurait pu arriver à l'allemand en cette période sanglante était bien de se retrouver seul. Mais, à présent, isolé dans sa cellule plongée dans une inquiétante pénombre, aux griffes d'Alliés en colère, l'italien avait peur et honte. Alors, quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Amérique, il ne parvint pas à remettre son masque et les mots forcèrent le passage.

-Suis-je un ennemi de l'humanité ?

L'américain était demeuré un moment de marbre, l'écrasant de toute sa hauteur, lui qui était debout tandis que le prisonnier était assis par terre. Puis il avait pris la main d'Italie et l'avait fait se relever. Il avait enlevé son manteau et l'avait déposé sur les épaules de l'autre nation, avant de souffler ;

-Non.

Ce jour-là, l'italien avait compris qu'il n'était plus seul. Qu'il existait quelqu'un capable de le comprendre et de voir au-delà de l'image naïve qu'il renvoyait à chacun. Quelqu'un comme lui.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Tu m'as sauvé ! Reprit Italie. Tu m'as sauvé de tellement de choses par cet unique mot ! C'est grâce à toi qu'aujourd'hui encore je suis capable de porter mon masque et de préserver l'espoir de ceux que j'aime ! Oublie l'Histoire, oublie le monde, oublie tes doutes. Tu es un héros ; le mien.

Amérique sourit et les deux nations se relevèrent. Elles restèrent un instant immobiles, face à face, puis l'américain attira l'autre contre lui. L'italien posa ses mains sur le torse d'Amérique, fermant les yeux, écoutant ce jeune cœur labouré battre. L'américain prit alors la parole.

-Persuadons les autres que les choses ne vont pas si mal... parce que jouer la comédie est la dernière arme qui nous reste pour empêcher le monde de plonger dans le désespoir.

Oui. Le monde. Et avec un peu de chance, eux avec.

« Nous, menteurs. »

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Alors... Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, je ne pouvais pas encadrer le personnage d'Amérique qui me sciait les nerfs par tous les aspects de sa personnalité. Jusqu'à ce que je me demande si tout cela n'était pas, en réalité, qu'une façade. Puis, AngeliqueSamford m'a envoyé une image où on y voyait Italie et Amérique jouer ensemble avec une extrême complicité, et je me suis alors dit** **« Seigneur, suis-je bête ! Évidemment que c'est une façade ! Et c'est la même chose pour Italie ! » d'où cet O.S. Je remercie donc AngeliqueSamford qui, par un heureux hasard, m'a fait tomber sous le charme de l'Amerita, et qui m'a aussi prodigué une petite leçon accélérée d'histoire sur les différentes saloperies commises par les États-Unis depuis les bombes atomiques, même si je n'ai fait qu'effleurer le sujet dans un paragraphe. Mais voilà ; je voulais travailler sur la profondeur et la complexité de l'état de nation, et c'est chose faite. En espérant que vous avez aimé !**


End file.
